dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Legion Umarłych
}} Legion Umarłych – niezależna gałąź krasnoludzkiej armii, odpowiadająca bezpośrednio przed królem Orzammaru. Uznawana za najbardziej przerażającą i druzgocącą jednostkę krasnoludzkiego wojska, co wielu przypisuje faktowi, że legioniści uznają samych siebie za martwych. Charakterystyka Legion Umarłych przypomina Szarych Strażników pod tym względem, że w jego szeregi wstąpić może każdy, bez względu na pochodzenie. Wiele krasnoludów decyduje się na dołączenie do Legionu chcąc uniknąć kary za popełnione przestępstwa albo żeby zachować honor. Dołączenie może uratować również honor rodziny legionisty, np. poprzez umorzenie długów. Niektórzy wstępują wyłącznie po to, żeby zyskać chwałę, motywacje nie mają jednak znaczenia i przyjmowani są wszyscy bez wyjątku. Do Legionu wstąpić mogą również przedstawiciele innych ras, jest to jednak niezwykle rzadkie. Jedynym znanym ludzkim legionistą był sir Aurelian Pentaghast, który okrył się hańbą, kiedy w roku 8:60 podjął nieudaną próbę przejęcia tronu NevarryDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 128. Zanim legionista na zawsze opuści Orzammar i wejdzie na Głębokie Ścieżki, odprawiany jest dla niego symboliczny „pogrzeb”, podczas którego zrywa wszelkie więzi, jakie łączą go z bliskimi. Rozpoczyna się on od pieśni i toastów, a następnie krasnolud żegna się z przyjaciółmi, rodziną i ukochanymiWspomina o tym Sigrun podczas jednej z rozmów z Andersem. Ceremoniał ten oczyszcza imię legionisty i przywraca utracony honor jego rodzinieDragon Age: Przewodnik gracza. Zestaw 2, s. 22.. We Wspomnieniach krasnolud taki odnotowywany jest jako zmarły, postrzegany jako osoba, która odniosła wspaniałą i odkupicielską śmierć podczas walki z największymi wrogami krasnoludów – mrocznymi pomiotami. W gestii legionisty leży, żeby stało się to prawdą, musi więc ponieść odważną i honorową śmierć. Legioniści z reguły ozdabiają twarze ponurymi tatuażami i noszą ciężką zbroję. Dawniej siedziba Legionu Umarłych mieściła się w thaigu Bownammar, znanym również jako „Miasto Umarłych” – imponującej fortecy zaprojektowanej przez Patrona Caridina. Został jednak z wielkim smutkiem porzucony w roku 9:13 Smoka, kiedy opanowały go mroczne pomiotyDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 141. Ponieważ legioniści działają na olbrzymim obszarze Głębokich Ścieżek, a nie tylko w okolicy Orzammaru, w różnych miejscach regularnie zostawiają skrzynie zaopatrzeniowe z ubraniami, jedzeniem i bronią, na wypadek, gdyby okazały się one potrzebneDragon Age: The Calling, s. 391. „Druga śmierć” thumb|200px|Grób legionisty Kiedy legionista umiera, odprawiany jest dla niego drugi pogrzeb, podczas którego zostaje on zwrócony Kamieniowi. Jeżeli jest to możliwe, pozostali legioniści grzebią swojego poległego brata lub siostrę. Ciało zmarłego umieszczane jest w sarkofagu zapieczętowanym, a ten w miarę możliwości składany jest do grobu, żeby uniemożliwić mrocznym pomiotom zbezczeszczenie zwłok. Pozostali przy życiu świętują, że polegli w końcu odnaleźli spokój. Legioniści z reguły działają w grupach, co umożliwia pogrzebanie poległych towarzyszy i zwrócenie ich Kamieniowi, jednak ci, którzy przeżyją najdłużej, nigdy się z nim nie pojednają, zostaną bowiem pożarci przez mroczne pomioty, przemienieni w ghule albo – w przypadku kobiet – w matki lęgu. Udział ''Dragon Age: Utracony tron W roku 8:99 Błogosławionego książę Maric Theirin został ocalony na Głębokich Ścieżkach przez oddział krasnoluda Nalthura, który zgodził się pomóc mu w odzyskaniu tronu w zamian za obietnicę, że Orzammar zostanie poinformowany o ich dokonaniach, a polegli zostaną oddani Kamieniowi, a nie pogrzebani na powierzchni. Podczas drugiej bitwy o Gwaren legioniści rozbili połowę oddziałów kawalerów, zaś kilka miesięcy później, w trakcie bitwy nad rzeką Dein, zabili wielu orlezjańskich okupantów. Zarówno Nalthur, jak i reszta jego oddziału, zginęła w postaniu fereldeńskim. Maric dotrzymał złożonej obietnicy, chowając legionistów zgodnie z krasnoludzkim zwyczajem i informując króla Endrina Aeducana o ich chwalebnej śmierci. Dragon Age: Początek thumb|left|200px|Legionista Kardol Kiedy Strażnik dociera do Okopów Umarłych, spotyka tam grupę legionistów pod dowództwem Kardola, będącego – jak się zdaje – wysokiej rangi członkiem Legionu. Używając mistrzowskiego przymusu, Strażnik może go przekonać, żeby walczył na powierzchni i wspomógł działania przeciwko Piątej Pladze. Jeżeli Strażnik jest krasnoludem, Kardol z radością zaoferuje mu pomoc. Zapytany o plan działania stwierdzi, że odetnie pomiotom drogę ucieczki, kiedy arcydemon zostanie pokonany, zaś jeżeli przekona się go do wyjścia na powierzchnię, będzie walczył przeciwko arcydemonowi ze Strażnikiem. W tym drugim przypadku, podczas bitwy o Denerim Strażnik może uzyskać również wsparcie oddziału Mścicieli Legionu Umarłych, którzy dołączą do regularnych krasnoludzkich oddziałów, wyposażeni w charakterystyczne zbroje i topory bojowe. W ramach zadania pobocznego , Strażnik może zebrać insygnia Legionu i dostarczyć je do Skulptorium, co potencjalnie wyniesie Legion do pozycji pomniejszych szlachciców, jako że jednen z jego byłych członków należał do szlacheckiego rodu Feraldów. Jeżeli Strażnik wyposaży się w pełną zbroję Legionu i wejdzie w interakcję z ołtarzykiem, zostanie zaatakowany przez demona będącego najprawdopodobniej skałą płonną – pozostałościami skały i niestabilnymi skałami, które muszą zostać usunięte z surowego Kamienia chroniącego krasnoludy . Jeżeli krasnoludzki Strażnik poprosi o wsparcie militarne Orzammar, a królem zostanie Bhelen Aeducan, połączone siły Orzammaru i Fereldenu poprowadzą skuteczne natarcie na mroczne pomioty i odzyskają Bownammar. Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie Komendant Szarych w Fereldenie spotyka zwiadowczynię Legionu imieniem Sigrun, której oddział został rozbity podczas zakończonej niepowodzeniem próby odzyskania thaigu Kal’Hirol z rąk mrocznych pomiotów. W thaigu spotykają ranną legionistkę Jukkę, która ostrzega ich przed dziećmi, a następnie umiera w wyniku odniesionych ran. Dragon Age II: Dziedzictwo U podnóża wieży mieszczącej więzieniu Koryfeusza Hawke natrafia na ciała legionistów. Odnajdowane przez niego po drodze zapiski wskazują, że Patron Garen przez dziesięć lat wysyłał w to miejsce oddziały Legionu z zadaniem odnalezienia jego wygnanego syna, niesłusznie oskarżonego o zamordowanie swojej siostry. Dragon Age: Inkwizycja Po związaniu sojuszu pomiędzy Orzammarem a Inkwizycją, krasnoludzki król przydziela do działań na powierzchni legionistę Korbina, który staje się agentem Inkwizycji. Jakiś czas później trzęsienia ziemi będące następstwem powstania Wyłomu zakłócają dochodzenie Legionu prowadzone na zlecenie Skulptorium, poważnie zakłócając krasnoludzki handel górniczy. Legion próbuje uzyskać pomoc od swoich największych sprzymierzeńców, Szarych Strażników, jednak nie mogąc nawiązać z nimi kontaktu zwraca się do Inkwizycji, prosząc o wspomożenie ekspedycji mającej na celu ustalenie przyczyn trzęsień ziemi i ich zneutralizowanie. Porucznik Renn i Rzeźbiarka Valta, wspierane przez Inkwizytora i jego drużynę, zapuszczają się głęboko na Głębokie Ścieżki, ostatecznie rozbijając gniazdo mrocznych pomiotów i zakładając obozowisko Legionu w ruinach thaigu Heidrun. Znani legioniści * Amrun * Karles Aratack * Durius Ferald * Gant * Bashath Garen * Malev Haran * Jukka * Kardol * Korbin * Maius * Nalthur * Trovid Oreson * Aurelian Pentaghast – pierwszy znany człowiek, który wstąpił do Legionu * Ralevi Korzeń – uzdolniony legionista, który na początku Wieku Smoka został zapisany przez lorda Kynrika Clangdrola do udziału w marchijskim Wielkim Turnieju''Dragon Age: Core Rulebook'', s. 369 * Renn * Starsza Strażniczka Ruth – w zależności od decyzji podjętej podczas zadania * Sigrun * Unger * Varen – po odkryciu, że bryłkowce są jadalne, został ogłoszony Patronem * Varlan VollneyWspomniany przez Sigrun podczas zadania . Uwagi * Kal-Sharok posiada własny odpowiednik Legionu Umarłych, znany jako Kamieniołupy. Jego członkowie są mniej stoiccy i mniej oddani poniesieniu nieuniknionej śmierci – honorowej czy nie. * Symbolem Legionu Umarłych jest stylizowana krasnoludzka czaszka, najczęściej koloru białego albo szarego, w zależności od koloru tła. Widnieje on na rynsztunku wielu legionistów – pancerzach lub tarczach. Kategoria:Krasnoludy Kategoria:Wiedza o krasnoludach Kategoria:Organizacje i grupy Kategoria:Legioniści en:Legion of the Dead Kategoria:Głębokie Ścieżki